


Light of Two Suns

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes the light of two suns for Rodney to truly see John for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Two Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written for McSheplets #136 - Rough

The pad of John's thumb was rough against Rodney's cheek as he swiped at a smudge. It seemed a wasteful action because Rodney was covered in dirt from where they'd had to dig themselves out of the Ancient outpost after it partially collapsed upon them. To be honest, Rodney was not really surprised that this hadn't happened plenty of times before as some of these reminders of the Pegasus past had been falling into ruin for over ten thousand years. Even the Pyramids in Giza were not that old.

Admittedly, the Ancients had built their structures to last, using materials and technology that was still more advanced than anything available on Earth. When he looked up to say as much to John, so deep into John's personal space that they were scant inches apart, he noticed the way the light from two suns caught John's face... just so.

"You okay?" John asked softly and Rodney had to blink, momentarily mesmerized by the myriad of colors in John's eyes.

If anyone had asked before he would have said they were brown, or he might have even said hazel without really knowing what that entailed, but the light brought out every shade of color from gold to green to blue. Rodney reckoned there had to be a hundred songs praising the beauty of blue eyes but pathetically few that spoke as favorably of hazel. Yet they were a hidden treasure, only revealing their true beauty up close and in this wondrous light.

"Rodney?"

"Huh?"

"You okay, buddy?"

"Ye.." He cleared his throat, hoping John would assume the roughness of his voice came from the dust still hanging low in the air rather than from the sudden rush of desire that had sent Rodney's senses spinning.

"Come on, maybe we should get you back to Atlantis." 

Rodney felt the weight of John's hands resting lightly on his shoulders, all too aware of the closeness that John seemed to allow with so few others, perhaps just Ronon and Teyla... and him. Especially him. He knew that had significance, but he was more shocked by his own feelings, with his break-up from Jennifer barely a month earlier. But then a lot of his emotions confused him.

He had felt sad about the break-up, but not necessarily unhappy. He knew he ought to have felt guilty for being such a terrible boyfriend, always putting Atlantis before Jennifer's needs, and when Jennifer accused him of being in love with someone else, he truly thought she meant an anthropomorphized Atlantis.

"It's you!"

This time John blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah, Rodney. It's me."

"No. No, I don't mean..." Rodney sighed in mild exasperation. "It's you," he repeated more softly. "Not Atlantis. You."

"You're not making a whole lot of sense. Did you hit your head?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and decided to show rather than tell. He closed the distance between them and kissed John. For a moment he felt the soft yet firm lips beneath his, but John's eyes widened and he pulled back sharply.

"Whoa! I think we need to get Beckett to check-."

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm... in love with you."

John tilted his head to one side, frowning and bewildered; he drew out his next word. "Right. We're heading back to Atlantis now."

Before John could pull away, Rodney reeled him back in and kissed him again, putting everything he had into it. He grinned when he pulled back to find John looking dazed as he licked his lower lip as if trying to recapture Rodney's taste. When he moved in to kiss John for a third time, John's lips moved beneath his, softening and parting, letting him deepen the kiss before finally releasing control and kissing Rodney back with equal fervor. The hands gripping his shoulders dragged Rodney into John's embrace, one hand sliding up to cradle the base of his skull, preventing him from pulling back. His own hands were wrapped around John, sliding lower than the cumbersome TAC vest to pull John's hips and pelvis as close as possible, which was still not close enough.

Rodney moaned in frustration, looking back into John's eyes and seeing beyond simple colors into the desire and happiness shining from within.

"What you say we head back to Atlantis now," John whispered as his rough fingertips skimmed Rodney's jaw, and he sealed his meaning with a gentle kiss.

END


End file.
